Guilty and Lonely
by inspiring-light-23
Summary: He knew he shouldn't through his temper at his friends… Read & review please, I'd love to know what you think about this story. Drabble (LJ format) Reita, Ruki from The GazettE (I don't own them)


Title: Guilty and lonely

Author: inspiring_light

Chapters 1/1

Rate: PG-13

Genre: Slice of life

Pairing(s): None in this fic **but** there is a tiny hint of Reituki

Warnings: No beta-reader for this fic so there might be mistakes, other than that, no warnings needed

Summary: He knew he shouldn't through his temper at his friends…

Disclaimers: I only own the story

Comments: Somehow, I had to write this.

Guilty and lonely

He knew he shouldn't though his temper at his friends, it wasn't their fault, he just had a bad day. But, still, he did it. And now he was all alone, standing there, in the park near his apartment after he had run away from them. He didn't really know or care how he had ended up there. He felt bad, he had hurt his friends and they hadn't done anything to deserve it.

He walked to the bench in front of him and sat there, hiding his face in his hands. He felt some tears escaping from the corners of his eyes and, for the first time in his whole life, he was glad he wasn't wearing any make up.

He didn't know how for much time he was sitting there, he didn't care either. He knew his friends would be worried about him, because he had run away without saying a thing except that "Fuck off" he had practically spat on their faces. Gads, he felt so bad about it, but he wasn't brave enough to ace them, not right now at least. He should apologize and he knew it, just not today, no while he was in such a crappy mood.

More time passed and he was still sitting there. He had stopped crying a while ago but he still didn't want to leave from his spot on the bench. He felt completely antisocial, he didn't want to be around people and the park was so quite, he was alone there and that was what he needed.

Suddenly, he felt his cell-phone vibrating in his pocket and he heard to distant "beep beep" that meant he had a message. He pulled the device out of his pocket and read it.

"_Ruki? Where are you? Please tell me you're fine. If you don't want to talk about what happened earlier, you don't have to. Just tell me where you are, ok?"_

Of course Reita was worried about him, and he knew that his friend wouldn't force him to tell him anything, so he decided to tell him where he was because, even if he came there, he would understand him. Like every other goddamn time. He texted where he was to his friend and continued to sit there without moving, like he was a statue. He didn't receive an answer, but he didn't care.

Some more time passed and he heard footsteps on the grass, was someone approaching him? He averted his gaze from his shoes and looked around but he couldn't see anyone, maybe he had imagined it.

All of a sudden, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked behind him and saw Reita smiling down at him. That made him feel more guilty about snapping earlier but, also, a bit happier.

"What are you doing here, Rei?" He asked.

"I was worried, you just ran away and I had no clue whether you where alright or not, you shouldn't do that."

"I know, I'm sorry, I just wanted to be alone after what I said…"

For the second time that day, Ruki felt tears running down his face and looked down to hide them. But Reita had already seen them and he didn't like to see Ruki sad, so he stretched out his arm and cupped Ruki's cheek with his hand, wiping the tears away with his thumb.

Ruki looked at him a bit confused. "Rei…?" He breathed out.

"Just don't cry, Ru. Everything's fine." Reita said comfortingly.

"Not, it's not, I snapped at you for no reason."

"I'm sure there was a reason behind that but let's not talk about it right now, ok?"

They sat together after that, without talking, enjoying the silence and the peacefulness of the night until the sun came to, slowly, switch places with the silver moon. Only then they moved, leading to Ruki's apartment to have some coffee and talk about what happened the previous day.


End file.
